House Of Anubis: New Generation
by miniMinaxx
Summary: Submit OC's Read for info. READ CHAPTER 2 AUTHORS NOTE AT END
1. Authors Note

OC Warning!

Boys Added:

Tyler Gannon By: madgirl218

Wyatt Hallows By: BellaRose17

Sebastian Lefetti By: Me (MiniMinaxx)

Daye By: DiamondxPink

Greggory Smith By: Fockey2727

So now there's 6 total, Justin Haye, Tyler Gannon, Wyatt Hollows, Sebastian Lefetti, Daye, and Greggory. The girls are Kathleen, Athena, Katily, Madison Juliette, Jessica, and Violet. :) So spots are all full the first two chapterse are being deleted today.

_**Peace out, MiniMinaxx.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Hey MiniMinaxx. Chapter 1

Katily's POV

Im in my room with Athena. She's my roommate. It has been a week since the first term at Anubis House. Victor's creepy with his "You have 5 minutes then i want to hear a pin.. drop." How does one little pin make such a loud noise? Anyways she was telling me on how her parents were obsessed with Greek mythology so they named her after Athena the goddess. I dont think i have any enemies.. yet. I like this boy thats in the same house as me. Of course Athena knows, she's my BFF. I like Greggory Smith. It might be weird considering he's Jessica's cousin and i'm really good friends with Jessica. Of course Jessica knows and says both of us would look cute together. I was surprised when i saw she was okay with it. I am positive most people would have been kinda creeped by it. We have 1 new kid named Sebastian that came the 3rd day since the new term started. He's okay-ish in my opinion. He's American. Me, on the other hand am half American and half British. My accent is more British than American.

Mina's POV

I am finally at Anubis House! It's so big... I need to remember what mom told me. Be nice and hope for the best, don't let your spirit be broken and continue with the rest. I need to be nice so I wont have any enemies .. hopefully. I have my phone, mp3, notebook because i LOVE to draw, and more of my favorite stuff. :) I am scared right now. I knocked on the door and it just opened... one word, CREEPY. I walked in and saw a lady rushing towards me. "Hi, I'm Cecelia the housemother. You must be the new student. Come on this way."_ I am American and since this boarding school's in England I might be the only American. I have an American accent... I wonder if people will make fun of it. _I thought as I walked up some stairs and into a room. One side was completely blank which i am guessing is my side, and the other was really.. decorated. Pictures of Brazil, families, posters, and.. more. I guess this means to to Mina-fy my side. Suddenly the door opened. "Umm.. who are you?" A girl with short dark brown hair, hazel/green eyes, and wearing wedges, a brown headband, a skirt just above her ankles that was loose and light yellow, and a colorful sundial butterfly tunic top said. "Oh, hi I'm Mina Sequira. I'm new here." I said smiling holding out my hand. The girl nodded shaking my hand and looking at me strangely. Suddenly another knock was at the door. We both looked at each other then at the door then back at each other. "Did you ask anyone to come?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Nope." She answered looking at the door raising an eyebrow. "You get it or me?" I asked. She paused for a moment and and smiled at me. "You get it." She answered her facial expresssion changing immidiately to a bored, plain look. She got out a notebook and started drawing. I walked to the door and saw nobody. I heard a noise and looked up. I saw a bucket full of baby powder about to fall on me so I moved out of the way and screamed as it almost got me. I heard laughing coming down the stairs. "I cant wait to see how that new girl looks with the prank we pulled on her." I heard some boy whispering. I raised my eyebrow and decided to get even. I smirked and hid. I crouched down near the little hallway to Victor's office. When they opened the door to go in the girls area. I went behind 2 boys slipping past the door as it closed. "BOO!" I screamed right behind them. They screamed as I just laughed and walked past them. "Seriously, baby powder? You'r gonna have to try harder fella." I said still laughing a bit. One of them left muttering "Well im done here. Thanks alot-." I couldnt hear the name because he was already down the stairs. Iturned back around and took one step when the other boy left standing there, grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "Dont think you've introduced yourself." He said cocking his head to the side a bit. "Oh, hi stranger. My name is a name that was given to me when I was born." I said fake smiling. "What's yours?" I said raising an eyebrow just to have him bop my nose with his finger. "A name that I was given when i was born too." He said acting suprised and happy. I gave him a sarcastic smile and turned around going back in my room.

NO ONES POV

"Hey i didnt get your name." Mina said asking her roomate. "Names Juliette." She said not looking up at me. "Whatcha drawing?" Mina asked trying to look at what she was drawing. "No peeking. You wanna see my drawings they're all on the wall. After I finish them i hang them up." Juliette said nodding her head towards one of her walls. Mina got up and started looking at the drawings on her wall. "These are good." Mina said smiling slightly as she observed the drawings. "Dinner!" Mina and Juliette heard the housemother yell. They both walked down the stairs. Juliette sat next to a girl with blonde hair with a few brown streaks. Mina just stood there smiling ready to introduce herself. "Hi. Im Katily Rutter." She said smmiling standing up. She, Katily sat back down. "You already know me." Said Juliette. "HI! I'm Kathleen but some people call me Lyric because i like music." Katily said smiling. "Madisan Romrell." Madisan said sitting back down. "Justin Hayes. But you can call me J or just Justin if you want." A boy with dirty blonde side swept hair said aka Justin.

Mina's POV

_Looks like halfway done with hearing the names of everybody._ I thought to myself. "Athena Parker." A girl with long chestnut colored hair with side bangs side. "Jessica Smith" A girl with long wavy blonde hair said. I smiled waving. "Tyler Gannon." A boy with short brown hair said. "My names Wyatt Hallows." A boy with shaggy jet black hair said not really smiling. He looked sad and upset. "Daye. You dont need to know my last name because its not like you'll be using it." A boy with black hair said. He was one of the boys who tried to prank me. The one who went down the stairs muttering. "Greggory Smith, cousin of Jessica who looks like she didnt want to say that im her cousin. Because im way too cool for her." He said whispering the loud part earning a whack from Jessica who rolled her eyes. Greggory has medium length blonde hair. Medium length as in a boy haircut medium not a girl kind of hair medium. Gosh i can be SOO confusing sometimes. I turned to see the LAST person i wanted to see. My jaw dropped while i glared at him. _Keep calm and buy shoes_ _later_ I thought to myself. "Oo lookie who we have here! Little miss sarcasticness." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes still annoyed that HE of all people is in the same house as im going to have to be in. "Names Sebastian Lefetti. Now i think i will finally hear yours since last time your answer was 'a name that was given to me when i was born'." He aka Sebastian who i will be calling 'Jerkface' said. "Hello. Jerkface. I said with an annoyed look on my face. I turned away. "Anyways my names Mina Sequira." I said smiling. "Hey! Your name is like my moms name!" Katily said. "Her names Nina." She said smiling like she won the lottery. But hey, who could blame the girl what a coincidence. "She used to go to Anubis House here when she was younger." She said. I nodded smiling. I looked to see where there was a chair. My smile dropped when i saw the only chair left was next to Jerkface. I sat in my chair. Jerkface immidiately started poking my side. "Hey hey hey hey hey Mina. hey hey hey hey Min, Mia, Mi, Mina, Milan." He said OBVIOUSLY trying to get on my nerves. "What?" I said turning to him. He bopped my nose, AGAIN. "How you doin?" He said smiling like a 5 year old. I flicked his head and smiling sweetly like im an innocent little child. "Oh im doing good but you wont be after i do this." I said as i grabbed some of the mash potatos that were kinda cold now, but still warm and put it down his shirt. Some of the people "oohed" while i smiled innocently. He had a fake smirk on his face. "Aha, *cough* well you shouldnt have done that." he said. I gave him an oh really look. And he nodded picking up some spaghetti and flinged it at me. It. Hit. Me. Right. In. The. Face. I wiped it off with my hand. I grabbed my plate and threw the food at him but he ducked making it hit Jerkface. I grabbed my plate and put it to the side of my face. Juliette was laughing a bit.

Juliette's POV

HA! Hillarious. Easy word. No regrets. I decided to join in and threw some at Madisan. She looked up at me and frowned and threw mash potatos at me but missed making it hit Katily. She stood up and got the plate of broccoli, then dumped it on Daye. Hmm so far, Greggory, Jessica, Justin, Me, Wyatt, and Tyler. I decided to whisper to Katily telling her to get Justin while i get Wyatt. We threw food at our targets and scored! They looked at us and threw food at us. I threw food at Jessica and that left Tyler... We all looked at Tyler and his eyes were wide. He ran out of the room to avoid getting dirty. We all laughed and continued thorwing food at each other. Mina threw some at Sebastian and he turned around only to have Daye accidently bump into him while still facing Jessica who was at the end. So he bumped him with his back. Sebastian knocked down Mina while him falling too. I crawled under the table and peeked between the chair legs. Sebastians hand was behind Minas head. He ended up kissing her as he fell on top of her. They had their eye closed and I smuiled between the legs silently laughing. Mina opened her eyes and they were wide I tell you, WIDE. She had a expression on her face which looked like 'What the? Help, help! What is going on.. PANIC ATTACK!' What i dont understand was why isnt Sebastian getting off. Does he like her? No way... Rich! I got my phone and took a picture.

Madisan's POV

_Seriously?_ I am eating but lookie, Daye and Sebastian end up creating a foodfight. Sebastian should know that a girl like Mina, at least what it looks like, does NOT LIKE GETTING HER NOSE BOPPED. Im all dirty well , might as well clean up. I thought. "Im cleaning up now." I anounced getting down from my chair and going to my room that i share with Kathleen.

Sebastians POV

What am i doing? I had my eyes opened at was staring down at Mina. Her eyes look pretty... light green eyes with what looks like gold flecks surrounding the outer part of the green. WHAT am i _saying_? How come im not getting up? Its like my brain isnt functioning. Speaking of her eyes again, they're like... hypnotizing... Her hair is soft. Ok now i got myself to stop kissing her. But i still had her pinned in the position i fell on her where she couldnt move. She was staring up at me shocked. She tried crawling put of under me. Then i made an oh face and got off. She sat criss cross and i just sat there. "Well... that was awkward." Mina said breaking the silence. I nodded. "Never speak of it again?" I asked putting my hand out. "NEVER." She said shaking my hand. "Pretty eyes ." I heard her whisper very quietly right after she looked away from my eyes. "Pretty eyes huh?" I asked teasingly. She blushed looking away. "Noo.." She said with her hand covering her mouth a bit. It sounded muffled. I smiled and got up. I let out a hand to help her up. She took it and stood up. "I just noticed.. your American." I said smiling a bit. "Dont make fun!- HEY! You're too." She said smiling. "Now im not the only American" I said joking. She laughed a bitand then we noticed it was quiet. "Did you notice the kitchen is now very clean?" I asked. "Just now i did that you mentioned it." She said looking suprised. "Well goodnight Jerkface!" She said smiling cheekily. "Hey wanna pull a prank?" I asked hoping she'd say yes. "Sure." She said. "Okay plan: Get up at midnight and meet in the kitchen, Daye's coming too. We're gonna pull a prank on Victor. Every night he's in the cellar doing who knows what. We gonna see what he has there and see what we can do as a prank there." I said. "K." She said going up the stairs in time from Victor coming down the stairs getting ready to say his pin drop speech.

**Cliffhanger for the cellar part! :D Sorry i took so long for the 1st chapter! I had alot of stuff to do even though its summer. Hope you enjoy im going to try to wrtite chapter 2 as quick as i can. **

**~MiniMinaxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, MiniMinaxx here. Clothes links are on profile for last chapter.**

Mina's POV

I was going down the stairs in my pajamas heading to the kitchen. I was wearing this. cgi/set?id=51176977 Anyways I saw Sebastian and Daye in the kitchen. Sebastian was eating... a Pancake run? "Sebastian, why are you eating a pancake run? And Daye why are you eating ice? Thats just insane.." I muttered. Sebastian shrugged and Daye just continued eating his ice. I looked at Sebastian and pointed to Daye and he just mouth 'dont know and i just say dont ask.' I nodded. I opened the fridge and took out a coke. "Lets go. " I said taking a sip of my coke. They looked at me. "What?" I asked. "You got anything to pick the lock with?" Daye asked sheepishly. I stuck my tongue out at them and took a bobby pin out of my hair. I stuck it in the lock of the cellar and just wiggled it around in there until i heard a click. i pushed the door open and entered. "Wow." I half-whispered looking at all the potions and chemicals. "What is he, Einstein?" I asked picking up one of the tubes and sniffed it. "OH GOSH! THAT STINKS!" I said in a normal talking voice and dropped the tube and it broke. They both popped their heads in and looked at me which was holding my nose waving my hand around trying to get the smell AWAY from my nose. They kinda laughed and i glared at them. Daye put his hand behind his neck and pretende to look around and stopped. "Ok, whats that smell?" Daye asked covering his nose. I smiled and pointed to the broken glass with the green liquid. Sebastian took one sniff, backed away like in a jerk, and started crashing into things trying to get the smell out. "GOSH, what was that?" He yelled. "Who's down there?" We heard Victor yell. We looked at each other. "See ya suckers, its every man for themselves now!" I whispered and hid inside a large black cabinet. I dont know where they went, but one of them came in MY hiding spot. I started feeling there face and hair. "Sebastian?" I whispered. "Yea, having fun there." He asked as i had been touching his face seeing who it was. I whacked him.

No ONES POV

"Where did Daye go?" Mina asked whispering. "I THINK in one of the big boxes that are filled with peanuts." Sebastian said. Mina opened the door a bit. She saw Victor pouring a blue chemical into some yellow one. "What do you think that yellow stuff is?" Sebastian asked, pushing Mina's head out of the way and taking the space. "I dont know.. pee? Eww he's drinking it!.. Wait what does he mean Elixir of Life Water of Life to life thingy?" Mina asked. "Dont know any better.." Sebastian said.

Sebastian's POV

I heard Mina sneeze. She sneezes so quietly... now she yawned. "Hey wake up." I said shaking Mina a bit. But.. she was already asleep. She looks so innocent when she's asleep and not being sarcastic towards me. I smiled. I like her hair. Its long, dark brown, and it smells like strawberries and vanilla. I strocked her face and played with her hair... I just realized something. I like Mina. She isnt your classic girly girl or tomboy. She can like hang out with the girls but yet with guys too and she's just awesome. I smiled and soon i fell asleep.

*MORNING- 6:oo AM*

Daye's POV

I woke up in my room... NO! I forgot about my own best friend! :O How could i? Ehh.. he's good.

Juliette's POV

I woke up to draw the sunrise, but i noticed something... Mina's not in her bed. I went downstairs and checked Sebastians room. Sebastian isnt there and Daye's snoring his butt off. I passed the cellar until i heard a sound. I noticed a bobby pin in the lock. Ipushed the door and it opened. Dont see Vicky in here... OH gosh.. whats that smell? I looked down and saw a broken tube with some liquid. I walked past it and saw a big box open. Daye's phone huh.. FINDERS LOOSERS WINNERS KEEPERS! (A/N: Dont know how it goes. :P) The cabinet door was open so i opened it until it was wide open.. well thats no surprise. I grinned and took a picture. Mina is sleeping in there with Sebastian wrapping his arms around her. Are they dating? Naa. dont think so. I pull them both out and shook Mina awake. She woke up but Sebastian did too. "Mina it's 6:oo am, i think you wanna go in your room and sleep a bit then you can freshen up. Same with you Sebastian." "Oh ok.." Mina said. "Wait, how did i sleep im allergic to dust." Mina said while wiping the dust off her clothes. I looked at her and gave her a little nod towards Sebastian. "NOW.. you too come with me." I said as i dropped them off to their rooms. Now i can draw. I smiled and drew the sunrise. Mina was wide awake now. "I think you could sleep because you were with Sebastian." I told Mina as i showed her the picture smirking. Her eyes widen. "Can you not tell anyone about that?" Mina asked. "Sure. But here." I said as i handed her the picture.

*7:oo am*

Mina's POV

I woke up again at 7 this time. I showered and then came out and changed into my uniform. cgi/set?id=51184321 I went downstairs and sat down to eat breakfast. "I thought you were still asleep. There's some food left. Greggory, Daye, and Jessica have big appetites." Said housemother. I nodded and ate some food. "Bye." I said to housemother. I walked outside. I took my phone out and started texting my friends from America.

Jazzy2fish- Hey how u doin? hows Enlgand?

AmericanMi4- Hey :) im doing good. Englands actually really cool. i think ive made some friends but dont worry i wont forget you all :)

Krista-BunnyFoooo- Hey Mi! :D

AmericanMi4- Hey Krista. :) :( Guys i gotta go im at school now. Bye! Text you both later. Tell my family i said hi.

I turned my phone off so it wont make any noises and put it in my backpack. After drama, history, language, and science school was over! Praise the lord, ha lol... Madea x) Halleluyer. I walked back to Anubis House and saw something I'd never expect...

Athena's POV

Ok. Katily's like the best friend anyone could ever have. She can listen to what i have to say and keeps the secrets i tell her. I being smart and the teachers liking me because of my knowledge, told me we're going to have PROM in 2 weeks! So im in charge of it and tomorrow im going to announce it. I get to choose 1 person to help organize. Im thinking maybe Katily or Justin... maybe Tyler? Who knows? :P

A/N: Ok so this is chapter 2! :) Here are some question, what do you think Mina saw? Who do you think Athena's choosing to help her? You review guessing what YOU think it is. :)

~MiniMinaxx


End file.
